1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intubating laryngoscope.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a fiberoptic intubating laryngoscope that allows for orotracheal or nasotracheal intubation of patients using a wide variety of standard endotracheal tubes under direct vision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current endotracheal intubation is effected in the vast majority of cases by use of a laryngoscope with a straight or curved metal blade. The curved blade is inserted between the epiglottis and the base of the tongue and the straight blade under the epiglottis, with a forward and upward motion required. Landmarks for insertion of the tube are the epiglottis, arytenoid cartilages and the vocal cords which may be only partially or not at all visualized. In the absence of direct visualization of the cords, difficulties in intubation may occur in the following and other circumstances: short muscular neck with full set of teeth; receding lower jaw; tempero-mandibular disease; long high-curved palate; difficulty in posturing of head and neck and opening of jaw (e.g. rheumatoid and asteoarthritis, suspected cervical spine injuries, and trismus); and masses or foreign bodies in the pharynx or larynx.
If a difficult intubation is anticipated, usually in elective and non-emergent situations only, intubation can be effected over a conventional fiberoptic bronchoscope or laryngoscope. These, however, are not widely available and very delicate instruments requiring significant expertise in their use. Their construction makes the intubation extremely awkward particularly when an orotracheal intubation is contemplated.
Numerous innovations for fiberoptic intubating laryngoscope have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.